Colleen Rose
Colleen Rose was the primary villain in the fifth season of Nip/Tuck. She is portrayed by Sharon Gless. History Sean, who has been gaining fame due to a recurring role on the primetime soap Hearts 'n Scalpels, first meets Colleen as she watches him film a scene. She claims to be the head of the Colleen Rose Agency, and wishes to represent him. The show's star, Aidan Stone, is filmed having sex with Eden Lord in his trailer, as well as making anti-Semitic remarks, and is ordered to check into rehab. Due to this, executive producer Freddy Prune promotes Sean to take over as the show's lead. While out to dinner with Sean, Colleen flirts with him and later flashes him in his car. Colleen is seen getting out of his car outside her 'home' before running off in the other direction, implying she doesn't live in such an exclusive neighborhood. Colleen later apologizes for her drunken behavior, and uses emotional blackmail to get Sean to forgive her. She seeks surgical help to fix her hammer toes, and later gives Sean a home-made teddy bear made specially for him, with Colleen claiming bear-making is a hobby of hers. Colleen continues to express volatile behavior toward those around her, and tells Eden that Sean is only using her for sex after she witnesses Sean kiss her. As her fixation on Sean grows, Colleen feels threatened when agents from the Creative Artists Agency show up wishing to represent Sean, and arranges a meeting at her home with one of them. The agent, Bob Levitts, is surprised that Colleen lives in such a small apartment, and claims that the Colleen Rose Agency doesn't exist. Colleen defends her career, telling him that she represents Nicole Kidman and Dakota Fanning, amongst others. She presents Bob with an "agent bear" she made, before knocking him out, tying him to a chair and blowing bear-stuffing down his throat from an electrical machine, killing him instantly. She also pushes teddy bear eyes into Bob's eyes to complete her latest 'project', before using Bob's Blackberry to tell his colleagues that he has left the country. Sean's publicist, Bliss Berger, discovers the truth about Colleen: that she isn't an agent, and in fact works full-time at a build-a-bear workshop on Hollywood and Highland. Colleen begs forgiveness from Sean, but he demands that she stay away from him. Later, Colleen breaks into Sean's apartment and slits her wrists. Colleen reappears soon after, demanding Sean fix the wounds she sliced into herself. Sean tells her that she has broken his restraining order against her, and she is taken away by the police. Colleen again reappears on set and threatens Sean. She also hides Bob Levitts' rapidly decomposing body in a closet in Sean's apartment. While the police attempt to find Colleen, she breaks into McNamara/Troy while Sean is operating on his daughter and stabs him in the back multiple times with a knife... Seconds later, she is remorseful, and returns to Sean and drags him through the office and into an empty room, locking the door. She pumps on Sean's chest and says that they are going to grow old together. Sean then takes the knife from under him that she stabbed him with, and stabs her, killing her. Because of these stabbings, Sean ended up in a wheelchair. Sean later has a dream in which he attends her memorial in his wheelchair. Category:Characters Category:Villains